


In Canon reasons Mark never appears.

by KingFranPetty



Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [40]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arson, Bisexual Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera, Children, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, Dialogue Heavy, Electricity, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Fear, Gen, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Paradox, Paranoia, Paranormal, Possessive Behavior, Protests, Short One Shot, Stalking, Supernatural Elements, Swearing, Threats, Threats of Violence, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29646459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFranPetty/pseuds/KingFranPetty
Summary: I figured, it's the ending of Ducktales. I should move on from my Petty hate and write that idea about gray bird. Yes, this is also canon to Phooey Exists AU.
Series: Here's how Phooey Duck can still win Endgame. [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647268
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	In Canon reasons Mark never appears.

Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera paused his stroll to look over to a skyscraper. He walked over to two ducklings who stood outside. It was Phooey and Kablooie Duck, they were holding signs and chanting. Fenton Crackshell spoke up, "What are you doing outside Mark's building?" Phooey Duck smiled and happily answered, "We're protesting Mark Beaks. I'm here because he hurt Huey and me so I made this sign." The sign read, "Mark Beans is a Meanie Beans." Fenton took a thoughtful look and questioned the other one, "Why are you here?" Kablooie Duck was proud to answer the question, "Mark has the ability to make more money by lying yet he allows his employees to suffer without a living wage so I came to protest too."

His sign read, "Eat the Rich" in what appeared to be blood. Kablooie chuckled, "I kinda hate all billionaires." Crackshell nodded along for a moment then turned his head. There was the grey bird. The gray bird crossed his arms and scoffed, "I don't think I like you protesting. Maybe you should do something else." The sidewalk was silent a second. That's when Kablooie noted, "You know, before people protested against things. They would just find the rich person, strom their home, and beat them to death in public so nobody would do the same thing again. We can always go make to that system."

Everyone else stood in uncomfortable silence. The Firework pulled out a matchstick and lit a nearby trashcan on fire, keeping eye contact as he displayed his sharp teeth in a smile as a threat. Phooey puffed out his cheeks at his brother and huffed out, "Kablooie, stop threatening people!" Kablooie threatened hard, "Pay your workers enough to live or I'm going to shut off your internet and find you when you beg for death." The superhero put his hands on his hips and requested, "Stop that right now young man!"

Meanwhile with grey parrot, gray parrot remembers something as he looks at the yellow one. Immediately the supervillain screams, "IT'S THE LIVING GLITCH!!" The group is in no way surprised as the prick scrambles over to Gizmoduck and hides from the fourth triplet. The adult man clung tightly and cried in fear, "Get that thing away from me!!" The Lightening Bolt sighed, "You are biased against me for no good reason." The 3 ducks decided to acknowledge the outburst. The white coded African Parrot glared and boiled angrily, "You destroyed my entire building, you took one step inside and every electronic got errors that don't even exist."

The orange one picked up his older brother and ran to the building. The sham saw this, running after as he shrieked, "Wait, wait! No! You can't go it!! Security!!!" Yet it was already too late, the Firecracker has already thrown the Electricity against a soft chair and the entire building was overflowing with paradoxical errors. The Electric got up from his chair to keep arguing with the gray bird, "So you hurt me and won't let in here, just because I have powers!?!"

However the fraud wasn't paying attention, he was too busy crying to his nemesis. "Fenton, you are a hero. You have to save me." The manipulator whined, "Save me, Gizmoduck!" The hero walked backwards to avoid the grabby hands of the man child. Fen Fen nervously refused, "I have no idea what you are talking about." The man child grabbed the bottom of the undershirt and sobbed, "Please! Why won't you stay? Please just stay, don't you get that I NEED you!?"

Desperately Fenton tried to push the hands away. Like a 3 year old throwing a temper tantrum, the 20 something flopped down to the ground and kept trying to pull down the shirt as he faked and real cried. Soon coming was the Firebug and the golden egg. They grew more worried as they watched the adult Scientist get more and more panicked. The dying fad pleaded, "Please don't leave, I only did those things because I love you." Crackshell felt threatened yet he also felt weirdly guilty. It was a strange guilt. It was familiar to that first time when he was working for...

The thought was cut off by Kablooie threatening to make phones explode by Phooey existing too close to one. This caused the manipulator to leave but as our villain left, he monologed briefly, "I will be seeing you always Gizmo. ALWAYS." He held up a phone with a screen shot of every social media account Fenton ever own. He'd being following every single one, each with a different account.

Then that [CENSORED] disappeared on wheels into the night. Because villain I guess. What a prick. The children comforted the robotic hero. Kablooie cursed, "I might hate superheroes but Bastards like that make my blood boil." Phooey hugged the arm and comforted, "Meanie Beans always lie. Don't believe anything they say." The orange duckling offered a hand to help, the purple tie looked around to realize he'd fallen down. In his panic, Fenton hadn't even noticed that he fell down.

Fenton Crackshell stood up and shaked a little as he realized how dark it gotten. He talked but I can't tell who he's talking to, "I feel kinda of guilty about not getting used to this. I figured after I became a hero I would just not be afraid. He's a joke, right? Right?" It seemed as if it could rain. The ducklings walked as they tried to guide their oldest brother's hero home. Phooey Duck shrugged and pondered, "It's always scary. You get to see the punchline of them being hurt but hurting doesn't solve hurting. So I guess it's okay if you still feel scared."

Kablooie Duck gave some alternative advice, "Pfff! I say don't listen to that "forgive your abuser and die at the drop a hat" bs they tell you when you are a hero. I say, give yourself room to exist and breathe. Screw those jokes and their mind games."

Then everyone got home before it rained again.

The End.


End file.
